The present invention relates generally to a self contained sensing apparatus and system and, more particularly, to a self contained sensing apparatus for monitoring or measuring one or more parameters, performing visual inspections, calibration or otherwise obtaining information within a controlled environment, such as in a sealed semiconductor wafer processing chamber.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to have the ability to measure or monitor one or more parameters or to make visual inspections or calibration within a controlled environment which is not readily accessible. For example, it is desirable to have the ability to monitor one or more parameters, such as temperature, pressure, etc. within a controlled environment such as the environment within an operating semiconductor wafer processing chamber. The environment within such a semiconductor wafer processing chamber, particularly during the processing of semiconductor wafers, includes high vacuum pressures and low visibility. The use of existing, standard, monitoring equipment and/or techniques within such a semiconductor wafer processing chamber is ineffective because most existing monitoring equipment is not constructed to withstand the conditions present or to operate within the physical or dimensional constraints within such a semiconductor wafer processing chamber. The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a self contained sensing apparatus for insertion into a controlled environment, such as the interior of a semiconductor processing chamber, for the purpose of monitoring or measuring one or more such parameters and/or performing visual inspections, calibration or otherwise obtaining information concerning features within the controlled environment. In a preferred embodiment, as described below, the present invention comprises a self contained apparatus for viewing the interior of a semiconductor wafer processing chamber for the purpose of inspection, calibration or other applications. The described viewing apparatus is of a particular size and shape which facilitates insertion of the apparatus into the semiconductor wafer processing chamber through an existing gate opening so as to preclude a significant disruption of any semiconductor processing which may be ongoing within the chamber. The described viewing apparatus is also particularly suited to be received within the robotic arm within the semiconductor wafer processing chamber to facilitate movement of the apparatus for viewing at various locations within the semiconductor processing chamber. The apparatus contains a transmitter for transmitting viewed images to a receiver outside of the semiconductor wafer processing chamber for receiving and displaying the viewed images in real time or near real time.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises a self contained sensing apparatus for sensing a parameter within the interior of a functioning semiconductor wafer processing chamber during the processing of semiconductor wafers, the chamber having a gate opening and a robot arm. The sensing apparatus comprises a housing having a maximum thickness which is less than the size of the gate opening for inserting the housing into the chamber through the gate opening. The housing includes a window extending through a principal housing surface. A sensor is located within the housing and is generally aligned with the window for sensing at least one parameter within the interior of the chamber during semiconductor wafer processing. A transmitter within the housing is coupled with the sensor for receiving signals representative of the sensed parameter and transmitting the signals out of the housing for analysis.